Talk:Sabass
It would be very ironic if this guy were the Zulkir of Conjuration in 1357 DR because that means he helped open the gate to the Elemental Plane of Fire and also opposed what happened in the Salamander War. I'll take a look at Spellbound when I get home to my books. We might have a disagreement between sources. —Moviesign (talk) 12:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) no disagreement al all, only my bad memory I think. I no read accurately "the dream of red wizard" and I assumed that Sabass was the zulkir starter of the Salamanter War; when I read your correction I check on Candlekeeep Forum and understand that I mistake with Spellbound ( a book that I desperately tried to found as pdf online), the right source is Spellbound but i can't check (Unknown user 11 (talk) 13:44, April 15, 2015 (UTC)) :I've been looking through Spellbound and I can confirm that he was the Zulkir of Conjuration at some point, but not exactly when. All we know for sure is that he was dead by 1368 DR. :-/ —Moviesign (talk) 01:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) From what I read in the candlekeep forum I understood that was no clear WHEN he became zulkir, probably after the Salamander War; at least we known his final fate. A request, can you send me from Spellbound all the info about Ythazz Buvaar, the so called "Fist Zulkir"?? He was a NPC that always intrigued me but not having Spellbound I had very little information about he.(Unknown user 11 (talk) 13:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC)) :He does not appear in the NPC section. I'll look through the history section. Are you sure he's not the "First Zulkir" rather than the "Fist" Zulkir? The Grand History of the Realms says he led the rebellion against Mulhorand in 922 DR which would make sense that he became the first Zulkir. —Moviesign (talk) 00:50, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes, he was the "First" Zulkir, not Fist, a grammar error; for the few I know possibly he was mentioned under the page about the city of Bezantur in Thay ( 07:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC)) :The Bezantur section just says "The Red Wizards arrived in the 900s and the city was quickly brought to heel, renamed, and given its own tharch." No mention of Ythazz Buvarr. The other city descriptions barely mention the invasion, if at all. Sorry, I can't seem to find anything else about him. —Moviesign (talk) 15:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Pretty strange, I recheck Candlekeeep Forum and they said to had read in Spellbound that Ythazz Buvarr had become a demilich lurking in Bezantur's tombs (Unknown user 11 (talk) 13:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC)) :Ah yes, I found a paragraph about him on page 37 of the Campaign Guide. He was indeed a demilich and not happy about being forgotten. It says he sent out various undead minions, from vampires on down to the lesser undead, charged with bringing him back a suitable victim whose body he could steal. He had yet to find a worthy candidate to possess and begin carrying out his plans for vengeance. —Moviesign (talk) 03:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks; we had the page so maybe I made a page about him later(Unknown user 11 (talk) 07:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC))